Salihah
Quick Description Salihah appears as a Bipedal Human except for two Cat like ears Sprouting from her head, The Pair of Wings Coming from her just below her Shoulder blades on her back, and the Tail from her Rear. Salihah has two Cat like eyes, and Short Brown Curly hair that comes down to just her Chin. Her Skin is Smooth and the Color is Dark/Olive Giving the Impression that she is more accustomed to living in Warmer Climates. She wears Bright Loose Clothing and is Adorned in various Golden Jewelry, with many Gems Crested inside them. Backstory Early Life Salihah was once a Great Sphinx of a Desert Far away from Phoenix Pass, She Lived as she Felt she needed too For Years. Since Salihah was a Sphinx she need not care for age and was Theoretically Immortal as a Sphinx’s life span is as long as they wish it to be. While Salihah was content living in the Desert Feeding on Wild Beasts and Bartering with Travelers coming for either Treasure or Information, Salihah herself had gained a Plethora of Useful and Useless Information over her Many years. However one year She was Visited by a Wizard who promised her knowledge and food for her entire Horde of Treasure. Salihah was Overjoyed by the prospect but wanted to have a little fun, So she Challenged the Wizard to a Battle of Riddles and the Stakes got Higher. If She Won, she would be Given The Wizards Most Prized Magical Spell Books and Scrolls, But if she Lost, She would become his Servant until his Passing. While Salihah was Confident in her Prowess she lost and was Cursed by the Wizard to Live in her more Human like form. Many more Years Passed and she found that her body was aging in this human like form and it Deeply unsettled her, while she could tell it was slower than a human’s it was still aging and could tell that she was now mortal. She then Begged her Wizard master to turn her back and remove the curse because she felt like her whole body was in a constant state of pain from it slowly dying. However when she Tried to Ask him all she found was the Still, Cold dead body of her master having passed away from old age. She felt the Shackle of his curse lifted keeping her to his side, but her body remained the same. She took some Clothing and made her way from city to City in hopes of Finding someone to undo her curse alas for the hundreds of years she’s been traveling her search has sofar been Fruitless. Phoenix Pass Saga She Joined, Muhdd, Winter and Zain in the Stockades to Quell a Prisoner Riot, Which Resulted in Salihah challenging the Criminal known as Cane to a Battle of Riddles. After this she Joined Raven and Muhdd on an investigation on some proteans who had stolen some people and began using them as breeding pits. Post Shade Peace Reborn Salihah Joined the other immortals when discussing the Peacekeepers becoming under attack After the Meeting she returned to the Peacekeeper Library to do some research on Key pieces of information. She was Shortly after then Assassinated by an Agent of Kahra'Zuul due to the Book that she had in her Possession. Relationships Salihah being one of the Immortals, was Friends with and a Great ally with all of the other Immortals Before her Passing. Known Abilities Fury Shield: Salihah could create a Shield of Magical energy that Reflected Attacks back at the Dealer Making her Defense a Great Offence. Sand Blast: Salihah could draw sand from the arcane fire it at an opponent dealing a fair amount of damage as well as Tearing down the targets Defenses. Battle of Riddles: Salihah Could Temporarily Pause Time, During this time Salihah would battle her Target to a Battle of Riddles. Each Party would ask three riddles and for each riddle answered incorrectly would receive a large blast of arcane damage. Notable Equipment Trivia Notable Quotes